New Beginings
by Wings of an Angel
Summary: things had changed.. her feeling for darien had changed. but somehow the crystal grants her wish and she is left with no memory of her past 6 years of being earths protector. 'destiny' was definetly taking a back seat on this one....


...New Beginings...

Chapter One:

She walked… well she was more like trudging down the road with a sorrowful jauntier to her step. Everything changed; what changed you ask? Well that fact that she no longer was 'deeply in love' with her sole mate- easy right? Wrong… It's not like she could just walk up to him and say 'hey listen I know we are suppose to be together and all but I really just don't have feelings for you like that anymore' that would be too easy. Unfortunately for her nothing in life was easy, it all started with the damn cat that just had to tell her some crazy fairytale about 'said' Moon Kingdom and how she had to find some Princess. Who in turn ended up being her anyway… such luck…NOT- before she turned 14 life was easy, waking up late, having lousy grades and just well… being a normal girl.

Then she became a hero, sounds fun huh? How cool would it be! Every girls dream, being saved by a knight in shinning armor, getting everything you want, ohh and having wonderful friends who would do anything for you… only in her wildest dreams…..not being able to count how many times you've died really puts a damper on 'said' being happy. Or maybe the fact that her 'friends' wait… guardians wouldn't let her live life because of 'Destiny' and all that she was suppose to accomplish. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to do other things than being 'Sailor Moon' or becoming the next ruler of the earth… ironic huh? Who wouldn't want that? Me…..

Now being 21 was something special, but all she got was a speech from Pluto saying that the 'great freeze' would be happening and that she needed to grow up and become Queen. Grow up! Did they not see who she was? Did they not see that she was quickly becoming Serenity more and more everyday… no, they saw her old self; the klutzy, whinny, immature girl from 6 years ago. They didn't know that she had gotten accepted to Harvard this year- of all places- or that fact that she could dance like the most skilled ballerina, most of all; the fact that she had decidedly accepted her invitation to go across seas and become a student for Harvard's prestige dance program.

Well… they would know now, because today was the day that she was going to throw 'destiny' to the fucking wind and say hell with it.

Honk… Honk… Honk… Honk………….

The blond looked up, which really wasn't a good thing she decided at that point; because at that moment our little bunny was hit by a car and thrown across the street- landing with a sickening thud and some sounds of important bones breaking…life was just peachy….

...

A crowd had formed around some poor women's fallen body on the cross street of 16th and Rose Street, who was she? To them it looked like some unfortunate accident happened once again; but little did they know- it was definitely far from ordinary. The crystal that she held did not heal her, like it normally would have done; it did however respond to its owner's last fleeting thought before darkness consumed her mind….

'_Please let me start over, choose my own path; let everyone forget and be normal._

_ ..._

Pluto stared at the time gate in shock- it was disappearing. How? What was going on? How could this be happening? She looked down with a frightened gazed at her fading figure, the world was changing' shifting out of place'. It was starting over; was there going to be a Crystal Tokyo?

...

Her head hurt- no that was an understatement, it was killing her. Blackness surrounded her mind as she tried to put together a reason why. No… who was she? Voices drifted through her consciousness and she found her self trying to put together the jumbled fragments of conversation.

"Dr. Chiba, how is our patient doing? Do we know how she ended up in the middle of central park unconscious last night?"

"Sad to say we do not Setsuna, for some strange reason we have no records of this young lady ever existing in the U.S. it's like she just dropped out of the sky"

She could hear the shuffling of 'their' feet as they discussed the seemingly unconscious girl's condition. No record- what did that mean? Her mind started racing as she tried to think of some way to answer their unspoken question to her, but nothing came. It was like a blank spot just resided where her memories should have been- how did she get here then? So many question stirred in her head, was she in the hospital?

A light spread through her mind, shining brightly and unrelenting on its recipient. It hummed with a soft melody- it sounded so sweet and radiated energy like she had never seen before. It called for her, wanted her; it needed her to open her eyes and embrace life….. She reached for the glowing orb and grasped its constantly moving surface, it was unbelievably cold to the touch and yet it felt so right to be in her hands. Marveling at its constantly shifting form she cradled it to her chest, gasping as its light erupted and engulfed her in a warm blanket- it was like love personified. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile spread across her face as she felt it slip into her body…. Where it belonged….

"Dr. Chiba, look! She's waking up"

"Well hello there sleepy head, you gave us all quite a scare." Hi soft voice hummed in the back of her head as she adjusted her eyes to the halogen lights above- he sounded so familiar.

"Where am I?" Her voice broke and she wondered if she hadn't used it in years- water… Yes she needed water.

"You're in the hospital my dear; someone brought you here last night."

She looked at the woman who spoke and tried to focus her eyes more on her features, everything went hazy and all she could tell was that the woman possessed the most haunting eyes and a surprising gentle voice.

"Who am I?" she finally asked the question that had been haunting her even before she 'woke' up, it was important that she know; to ease her own mind.

Both people in the room looked at each other- what where they to say?

"We don't know, we were hoping that you could enlighten us on that" The chosen representative of the two spoke, his eyes held pity for her; black hair falling gracefully over his face as he bent down to look directly in her eyes- they were searching for something… anything… all he got was a confused and tearful pool of cerulean eyes staring back at him.

"I… I don't remember… I don't remember who I am!" the realization hurt- tears rolled down her cheeks as she brought her hands to her face; short hiccupped sobs found there way up her throat as she searched her memories for anything…a name…a face… but nothing came.

"Well… why don't we start over- I'm Darien, Darien Chiba" he gestures to himself. "And this is Setsuna Williams" he points to his companion.

"We are here to help you, so why don't we think of a name for now till you get your memories back…okay?"

Wiping away her tears she looks up at him and hesitantly nods, she could tell he was trying to make her feel better-even if it wasn't really working.

"Why don't we call you Serenity?" his voice held a hint of uncertainty as he suggested this unusual name- where did that come from? It did seem to suit her though; unearthly long hair surrounded her perfect porcelain face, quivering pink lips and endless pools of cerulean that just seemed to pull the name out of his lips. He almost felt as if he had known her from somewhere- but where?

"Serenity sounds right, I can't explain it but it just sounds like it belongs to you" the other woman 'setsuna' chimed in with agreement to his remark. She looked at the young woman in front of her and felt this unfamiliar need to scoop her up… hold her… protect her from anything that would make her cry.

Looking between the two 'Serenity' nodded in consent- it would have to do for now…until she found out whom she really was.

"Now where are you going to stay?"

...

Authors notes: well hows that for a new begining hmm...just to set a couple things straight; this will be a completly new take on what i think should of happend..lol.. ' tilits head' .. this will be somewhat of a U/M at first then you will have to read and find out who she ends up with..which will not be happening till lots of chapters down the line..' just a hint- i love seiya'

Soooo who's she going to stay with? whats our little 'serenity' to do when she is in the U.S with no memory and Darien as her doctoer? and yes Sets is there as well. what is goin on??...' insert-evil laughter'

please please review... lots of reviews makes me very happy and will definetly get you more chapters quickly.. tell me what you think.

**Review...Review...Review...**


End file.
